What if?
by M S Shipper
Summary: What if, back on their first case, that turbulence on the plane, had been more than just turbulence? This story strands our favourite agents in a forest of Oregon. What a way to get to know each other! Completed Fan Fic - All 3 Chapters available.
1. 1

Just make the pain stop, I begged over and over

Title:What if?

Author:M & S Shipper

Rating:R

Genera:Action Adventure / Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, never claimed to. Anyone you may recognize, 

remains the property of Chris Carter, Fox and 1013.

Summary:What if, back on their first case, that turbulence on the plane, had been 

more than just turbulence? This story strands our favourite agents in a

forest of Oregon. What a way to get to know each other!

Archive:Sure, just let me know where so I can come and see.

Feedback: Please, please, please!!! Just make it constructive and I can take anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Part 1/2

"The answers are there. You just have to know where to look."

"That's why they put the 'I' in 'F.B.I.' See you tomorrow morning, Scully, bright and early. We leave for the very plausible state of Oregon at 8am."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Oh god! Breathe Scully, just breathe. 

My heart was leaping out of my chest while my palms instantly became sweaty, probably due to the ferocity with which I was gripping onto the armrest.

The plane had just dropped suddenly sending a huge shudder throughout the cabin. It leveled out again quickly but nonetheless it had still scared the wits out of me.I hated to fly, why in gods name did I ever give up on a career in medicine? No one ever drops out of the sky while examining a patient.

Mulder's head turned towards me exclaiming, "This must be the place." His sly grin and rock steady composure instantly got under my skin. Did he give no thought to the fiery ball of twisted metal and steel that this plane could become in just a few seconds? Did he have no concern whether he lived or died? My anger towards him was distracting and I felt my heart rate slow, and my hands relax their grip. 

Whew! That's better. A sudden thought flashed through my head that maybe he'd done that on purpose to take my mind off the flying, but I instantly dismissed it. He was enjoying this far too much to be thinking of anyone except for himself.

Composure that's what I needed. If I were ever going to become his equal, I would have to always remain focused and detached. There was no way I'd ever let him or anyone else think I hadn't gotten to where I am today on anything other than my own drive. They'd stuck me on the x files with a man who is as highly regarded as the janitor, but I will not be held back. I'm going to make the best of this and move on, the better for the experience.

My head was now firmly in the upright position, chin firm, and a smile playing across my mouth. Yes, even Fox Mulder would not stand in the way of the confident and composed Dana Scully.

The smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared, as the plane suddenly began to plunge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Damn it Mulder, you like her. 

After lying awake all night, trying to determine why I'd so suddenly been assigned a partner, and deciding to hate her, I now change my mind completely. Her face just now had been priceless, as every emotion that passed through her, quickly became noticeable in her features. She had been confident, almost pretentious, checking in at the airport and for most of the flight. Seeing her apprehension as we boarded the plane, I asked her if she liked to fly, to which she responded. 

"I like it just fine." It was then I knew I had not yet encountered the real Dana Scully. No, this was the woman she was trying to project. Calm and confidant. Well, if that's the way she wanted to play it fine, there was no way I was going to ever trust her, so why bother even trying to like her.

But once again, I found myself stealing a look at her. The calm and confident mask had slipped again and all I saw now was pure terror. Her arms were gripping onto the rests so firmly I thought she'd break them under the pressure. I couldn't help but smile, as much as I fought against it, she was captivating.

There was no reason for her to hide her fear, it had been a rocky flight, I would never think her weak for being a bit scared of flying. I'm scared to death of fire, but still consider myself pretty brave in other respects. Everyone has his or her phobias.

There was another surge in the cabin, making me momentarily loose my stomach. The shudders made everything in the overhead lockers shift, one of them opening, spilling its contents onto the floor. It was a few moments before I realised what was happening, the plane was not evening out again, in fact quite the opposite, it felt like it was plummeting.

I struggled to get myself into the sitting position, and with shaking hands finally managed to fasten my seat belt. It was then the captains voice came over the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are experiencing severe instrument failure, please get into crash positions with your head between your knees."

I snickered at this. In my morose sense of humor, I remembered a joke I'd once heard, 'put your head between your knees and kiss your arse goodbye.' Quite apt really, never really known just how much, until now.

" I will try and bring us down safely, but this region has quite treacherous terrain, so it will not be smooth."

Finally his words sank in. Oh shit, this is really happening. My thoughts returned to my fearful partner, who was no doubt at this point wetting herself. I turned in my seat to get a look at her and was surprised at what I saw. 

Her head was bowed reverently in prayer, clutching onto a small cross she wore around her neck. I hadn't noticed it before, she must be catholic. Maybe she was more afraid of waiting to crash, rather than the actual event. A sudden calm had come over her as she held onto her faith. It was then I wished I believed in something that would give me that kind of comfort, but when it came to religion, I was as skeptical as they came.

I looked out the window and saw the ground rapidly approaching, my mind racing through the events of my life, frowning at what I'd achieved so far. The pursuits of career, seemed insignificant when I realised I had never been truly in love, never fathered a child, never been married.

The cabin now tilted back and forth, as the captain had trouble keeping the wings steady. I drew in a breath and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the inevitable. The only thought of comfort was that maybe I would soon be with Samantha, so I held onto that. 

The impact shocked me even though I knew it was coming. I have never felt such a force before, the shudder ripped through the plane and my body as one. I did not see what was happening around me, opting to keep my eyes shut, but there was no blocking the other senses. So many smells combined in my nostrils, petrol, smoke, and fire, to form one pungent stench of death. I could hear the tearing of steel and explosions, which though hideous, were nothing compared to the screams of the other passengers. There were sharp pains hitting me from all directions, but before I could have time to place them, I was instantly swallowed up by darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Just make the pain stop, I begged over and over, as I became acutely aware of everything, the pounding in my head, the blood being pumped through every vein, each spark of electricity running through my nerves. 

There was a throbbing in the top of my leg that stood out over the other things I was feeling. I lowered my arm, which was still clutching onto my gold cross, to assess the damage. There was the warm feel of blood soaking through my pants, and trickling down my leg. I looked around for something to slop the blood loss, finally taking in my surroundings.

Oh dear god.

The plane that once surrounded me was mostly gone, and what was left was unrecognizable as the structure it once was. Looking upwards, I saw the sky and on all other sides forest. The only part of the plane still in tact was the floor below me, which was attached to piece of the wing. There were no rows ahead or behind, only the seats next to me. I looked over, praying I was not alone, but found only half of the person that used to be there, still strapped into the seat.

My breakfast rose up in my throat, as my stomach convulsed. There was no holding it back now. I retched over and over into the aisle, bringing up bile and anything else lining my stomach. I'm a doctor, used to seeing bodies, but this was completely different. Usually it was up to me to determine how they died, not experience it and come close to death myself.

My breathing slowed as the retching stopped. There was no putting off what I had to do now I leaned over the person beside me and removed the sleeve of material that hung there. I had to lift my leg to get the material underneath, the pain actually making me cry out, as I tightened the knot. Tourniquet in place, I forced myself to stand up. 

I had to find help. Suddenly my mind went to Mulder, was he all right? He had to be, there would be others. I was not alone out here in the forest, because if I was then I don't know what I'm going to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Damn I've got a headache, what the hell happened. Everything is blurry. I blinked several times, trying to open my eyes properly. Everything came flooding back in a hurry. The flight, the crash, my whole life flashing before my eyes.

My face was jammed into the seat before me, which had been pushed backwards. Sitting straight up again, I discovered a trickle of something warm running down my face. Blood I thought, as some ran into my mouth, giving of that familiar metallic taste. There was already a bump forming on my head, but other than that, I'd come through this relatively unscathed.

My thoughts finally turned to my new partner, and I began to look around. Even though the plane crash had been horrendous, when I discovered I was ok, I'd assumed everyone else would be. You can imagine my dismay to see the entire row where Scully was sitting and most of the wing completely gone. 

My heart raced as I began to panic, oh god, she was dead. No, that wasn't possible, I would not let it be. Until I saw it with my own I eyes I would never believe it. As strange as it seemed, I already felt a connection to her, and when I reached out with my mind, it was still there.

People were moving around the cabin, not many but some. I could hear crying coming from the back of the plane, and tried to block my ears to the sound, it was full of pain and fear. Then I realised, it was a child.

Forgetting my partner for a moment, I scrambled to get down to the back of the plane. It took me a while to find him, he was wedged in so far I could only follow the sound. A small boy was trapped between two seats, which had become pushed together. 

"Hey, it's ok I'm here now. I'll get you out. What's your name?"

"Jake." His voice was so small, he couldn't be any older than six. 

"Well Jake, I'm Fox, I'll get you out of there. Where's your mum and dad?"

"In Oregon."

"Well, you must be a brave boy flying on your own, be brave a second longer while I get you out." Using all the strength I could muster I managed to free the small boy who, despite being so wedged in, was remarkably unscathed.

"Thanks mister."

There was a young woman across the way hugging onto her daughter. I led the boy over and she embraced him as well. 

"Look after him, he's all alone." I said, and she nodded. " Did you see where the other part of the plane broke away?"

"I think it came off before we slid down this last part of the hill, I can't be sure though, everything is kind of hazy."

"Thanks, it's more than I remember." I said indicating the large bump on my head. "Now, I am an FBI agent, and my partner was in that section, I'm going to hike back up the hill and find her. This is my badge, if help comes, let them know I've gone up that way to,OK?"

The woman nodded and I climbed back up the plane, leaving through the hole, where Scully's row of seats used to be. 

I was going to find her, it was only a matter of time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

End of Part 1

Feedback please. It makes me type faster.

Look out for the second and final part, not far off, less than a week.


	2. 2

Title:

Title:What if? Part Two.

Author:M & S Shipper

Rating:R

Genera:Action Adventure / Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, never claimed to. Anyone you may recognise, 

remains the property of Chris Carter, Fox and 1013.

Summary:See Part One.

Archive:Sure, just let me know where so I can come and see.

Feedback: Please, please, please!!! Just make it constructive and I can take anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Part 2

Searching for the other part of the plane was easier than I had first thought. A plane certainly leaves a distinctive trail of destruction. Following the trail, which included uprooted trees and squashed foliage, I made slow progress. I seemed to have been walking forever until finally I came to a halt. 

Getting back to the plane wasn't going to be easy at all. I stood looking over the precipice, almost overwhelmed by the sheer drop. In the far distance you could see the final resting place of the plane, still a good few miles away. Despite the destruction it had left behind, the plane looked relatively in tact, minus of course the section I was in.

The way down did not look easy at all, but there was no way I was staying up here on my own. I flexed my leg gauging it's usefulness and reared back at the white hot pain that shot out in all directions, making me instantly nauseous again. The throbbing inside was just as bad, if not worse than before. 

A decision had to be made.

Taking in a deep breath I took my first hesitant step down. That wasn't so bad. I moved my injured leg down to the same level as the other and almost doubled over. Oh, god! I had spoken way to soon. There wasn't a choice though I kept telling myself sternly, and pressed forwards, biting down so hard on my lip that it bled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The midday sun had gone, which meant a crispness had returned to the air. I looked upwards noticing that the clouds had begun rolling in from the sea, looking threatening. Great, that's all I needed. For the moment though the breeze was a treat. 

After walking upwards for nearly an hour, I had worked up quite a sweat. The incline was getting more and more severe, which meant I began to stumble quite a bit. Silently wishing I'd worn jeans instead of slacks, I stopped to inspect my throbbing knees. The top layer of skin had been completely grazed off, leaving an angry red sore below. This was now caked in a fine layer of dirt. Excellent, I was now probably going to get blood poisoning. 

Realising my own selfishness, I cursed myself. Scully may be dead and here I am worrying about a bit of a grazed knee. I pushed onwards, past the pain, singular in my purpose. Scully was going to be fine. Tonight we would be warm, in our hotel rooms, all of this a distant memory.

The sudden thought of us making love in front of a blazing fire entered my mind. Shit. Where had that come from. I must have hit my head a darn sight harder than I had originally thought. This is the woman who is trying to shut down the x files, I reminded myself. My enemy.

I said the words out loud but it still didn't make them ring true. The instant connection I felt with her was as unmistakable as the nose on my face. She was beautiful, but anyone who looked at her saw that, this was something more.

It didn't matter though, we were now partners, and almost adversaries at the same time. Working together to achieve opposite goals. There was no way we could ever be anything more.

Looking upwards I psyched myself up to continue, there was still a long way to the top.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Looking down I psyched myself up to continue, there was still a long way to the bottom.

My slacks were already shredded in so many places it was a miracle they were still holding together, unlike the body below which had had enough. The sun was getting ready to go down, which scared me even more. Alone in the forest is scary. Alone in the dark in the forest is worse. 

"No stop it Dana." I said out loud, Mulder will find you. Where had that come from? I thought he was cute but that doesn't mean that he's looking for me. Probably forgot he even has a partner. Now I was saying he was cute. Where would this end? The thought of us snuggled up together in front of a burning fire entered my mind. As quickly as it had come, I shoed it away. This was no way to start a professional partnership.

Taking an unsteady step down, I felt the gravel beneath my feet shift suddenly, sending me sliding. Unable to keep my balance I fell and began sliding downwards. There were new scratched and bruises forming with each roll, combined with the repeated contact of objects against my already injured thigh. I cried out at the pain, the only relief coming when my head hit against a rock, sending me into blissful oblivion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

What the hell was that? I almost thought I heard a cry of pain. I was about to dismiss it as my imagination when a whole pile of gravel came cascading down the hill landing at my feet. 

"Scully?" I called out with hesitation waiting for a reply. Everything was silent again, except for the wind. "Scully!" I called again, with more strength, unconsciously picking up my pace.

I came up over a lip of the hill to find her sprawled out against a rock. Momentarily stunned I took a second to look her up and down, evaluating her condition. She was unconscious and injured. Or at least I hoped she was unconscious. I reached down running my fingers along her smooth neck looking for a pulse. It was strong. Thank goodness. I let out the breath I had not known I'd been holding, and turned her over carefully.

"Scully, can you hear me?" I asked gently, cradling her in my arms. She looked so delicate I was afraid I'd hurt her, but she didn't move.

"Dana?" Please wake up.

I looked about trying to discern what had happened. There was no wreckage lying near her, so I was about to conclude she'd been thrown from the plane when I noticed her leg had been roughly bandaged. She must have been walking on it. I looked up the hill at the great distance she'd covered, probably in an extreme amount of pain, and nodded to myself. This was a woman of great strength and courage, and I would never forget that.

She groaned quietly, snuggling further into my arms. I smiled. A man could certainly get used to this.

As if on cue the clouds overhead began to grumble threatening rain. Great. That's just what I needed. Sitting out here we're completely exposed to the elements, so I made an executive decision, scooped her up, and made for the shelter of the trees off to the right.

Once I was satisfied that we were far enough into the forrest for it to be of benefit, I placed her gently on the ground and set about looking for something to make a shelter. I just had to have one last look at her. She looked so helpless lying on the ground, nestled amongst the leaves and twigs, almost like a character from a fairy tale, just waiting to be awakened by the kiss of a handsome prince.

I looked down at my haggard appearance, yep, no chance of that happening any time soon.

It was getting dark quickly, the sun had just dropped and I had to move fast. Leaving her sleeping peacefully, I headed off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

For the second time today I was awakened by pain. It was not a pleasant experience. Nor was the fact that I was in the dark, in the forrest, completely disoriented and alone. The thought made me shiver. 

I tried to sit up but soon gave up on that, when the dizziness became overpowering. I'd be ok, I kept telling myself, I'll just wait here til morning then figure out how to get out of here. Yes, good plan, I liked that.

A twig snapped close by. And not a natural sound either, this one was being squashed. I stopped breathing entirely. Panic went though me making me shiver. Something was coming closer.

I screamed, half through fear, half hoping to scare away whatever it was.

"Scully? Are you ok?" He said obviously panic stricken. 

"Oh, shit Mulder you scared me."

"No kidding, well you scared me more. You were supposed to be unconscious."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"That's not what I meant." I knew it wasn't, but I was literally a bear with a sore head. "How are you feeling?" His voice held genuine concern, so I let it go, now just revelling in the fact I was not alone.

"Umm fine." I said, not willing to sacrifice my dignity for a little sympathy.

"Look, lets get something straight, if we are going to be partners we have to trust one another, and for that to happen you need to tell me everything." It was to dark for him to see me raise my eyebrows at him, but I did it anyway. "No 'I fines', 'it's fine', 'everything's fine'. I want real answers, the truth, only ever the truth."

'I'm fine' had been working for a great many years now, with no one ever calling me on it, and in one day that particular little wall maker had been caught. Damn it. I guess in this kind of situation keeping secrets only complicated matters, but if he thought for one second this would continue when we returned, he was sorely mistaken.

"Sure, ok, whatever. If you must know I have a bump on the head, a few scratches and my thigh hurts like the devil. Satisfied?"

"No, worried actually."

"Well there's nothing you can do? In the morning I'll see if I can wash it out."

"Ok, why don't you try and get a bit of rest then."

"Are you?" I said suddenly getting an attitude. What was he up to, trying to make me out to be weak.

"Yes, I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Ok, maybe I was wrong about him.

"Ok then, well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

End Part 2.

Oops sorry have to make a part 3 as well.

Not far off.

Please give some feedback. 


	3. 3

Title:

Title:What if? Part Three.

Author:M & S Shipper

Rating:R

Genera:Action Adventure / Romance

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, never claimed to. Anyone you may recognise, 

remains the property of Chris Carter, Fox and 1013.

Summary:See Part One.

Archive:Sure, just let me know where so I can come and see.

Feedback: Please, please, please!!! Just make it constructive and I can take anything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Part 3

Even surrounded by so many trees the star filled sky breaks through the overhead foliage. It's beautiful. Reminds me of my family home in Martha's Vineyard. So far away from the city that nothing obscures the view. 

I look down at the figure sleeping beside me, her pale face is glowing in the moonlight. God she's beautiful. No wonder I was having trouble getting to sleep. This was not going to be an easy partnership. Apart from the obvious affection that's already growing inside me she's my complete opposite, scientific, precise and sceptical. There is no way this is going to work. If we ever get out of here, that is.

She began making a faint murmuring noise, obviously dreaming. The corners of her lips curled to form silent words. I desperately wanted to be inside her head now. What had put that delicious expression on her face, I thought, absently tracing the curve of her chin with my thumb. As she began to roll toward me, I jumped back, scared she'd caught me in my perusal, but her eyes remained closed. A shiver went through her, and I realised how cold she must be, as I was. I lay closer to her, not yet willing to take that next step but she did it for me, reaching out and pulling me closer. It had been a long time since I'd enjoyed this kind of intimacy with anyone, let alone an almost stranger. It felt wonderful, so I drew her in closer.

Sleep was not far away now, nestled against such a warm pillow. I was beginning to drift of when I heard something ever so faintly in a breathy whisper. No, I had to be mistaken, but I'm not. 

"Mulder." It came again. She said my name! In her dreams she said my name. I'm the one putting that delicious expression on her face. My body responded immediately to her, how could it not? I pulled my groin just out of contact with her thigh and tried once again to sleep. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Before my eyes opened, I was aware of someone in my personal space. Where the hell was I? The ground below was uneven and downright uncomfortable. What could have ever possessed me to sleep here? More distressing was the unfamiliar warm body still holding me close.

I peeked one eye open, and with sight, came recognition. This is my partner, Fox Mulder, around us is the Oregon Forest and our plane dropped out of the sky. Sure. Perfectly normal. Trying to remain completely still while extricating yourself from underneath someone is impossible, and as I began to move out, he began to stir. Damn it. His face showed the same confusion for the circumstances he was waking up in as I did, until he opened his eyes and it all came back.

"Morning." He said looking into my eyes. We were only a fraction of an inch apart from each other, and though my body traitorously reacted to his, I tried to move away. Sensing my discomfort, he also rolled back.

In doing so, a jolt of pain ran up my leg, reminding me of my injury, which had gone numb thus far. It felt worse today, not only sore from the cut but also from the infection I could feel was also developing. The searing burn continued well after the initial jolt, which had made me cry out due to its intensity.

Mulder looked down at me worried. 

"Is your leg bad?"

"No, it's fine."

"It thought we got past this yesterday." He said in a stern voice that almost reminded me of my father.

"Ok, I think it's infected."

He was biting his bottom lip in consideration. Gee, I'd like to try that, that bottom lip of his was so chewable. My cheeks grew warm at my own thoughts. Where had that come from? I looked down hurriedly trying to hide my blush.

"Do you think you can walk on it?"

"Sure we'll just have to take it slow."

"Well lets get moving then." He said already up and moving in the right direction. Well I assumed it was the right direction anyway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- - -- - - - - -

"We're lost admit it?"

Damn it, that plane had to be around here somewhere, if she'd just stop hassling me maybe I could get my bearings.

"Well sort of, but I'm never lost driving, put me behind the wheel, and you've got no worries."

"But drop you in the forest and we've got real problems."

I was about to respond with something equally icy, when something pricked up my ears. That was a chopper, it had that definite sound that choppers make, the blades cutting through the air.

"Do you hear that Scully?"

She just nodded, as the noise grew louder. I started to jog a little bit farther to a clearing up ahead just in time to see it pass overhead. 

"Ok, it's heading this way, let's go. I picked up the pace, momentarily forgetting about Scully's injury, but she managed to keep up. At least the terrain was levelling out. We continued on like this for over an hour before we came across the trail of destruction left by the plane. We made it back on track again. I was starting to panic a bit, not that I'd ever let her know that. She must be a little behind, as she had not commented on what lay ahead. I turned to find the area behind me completely empty.

"Scully!" I yelled, silently cursing myself for not keeping a closer eye on her and her injuries. I started jogging back in the direction I'd come with a newfound energy. My pulse raced imagining the worst-case scenario. I did not have to go far before I found her, lying on the forest floor. Her eyes were open, but I still dropped to my knees, checking her over.

"Mulder I'm ok, I just came over a little woozy. I think the poison from the wound, has entered my bloodstream. I don't think I can walk on it any more." I looked down at her and smiled, finally, she was being open and honest with me.

"Then I'll carry you."

"You can't."

"I won't hurt you."

"No I trust you, but you must be exhausted."

Her words hit me, stopping the words on my lips. She trusted me? This was definitely no spy who was working for 'them', this was my new partner, and she trusted me, and against my earlier predictions, I already trusted her.

"Try and stop me." I said jokingly already lifting her into my arms. She weighed almost nothing so once I had her in a good position I continued on. God she smelled good, yes even after a day and night in the forest. Her silky hair was occasionally brushing against my chin sending shivers down my back. I couldn't remember how long it had been since a woman had affected me this way, it was all consuming, and I was enjoying it.

I looked down and saw her eyes growing heavy.

"Scully? Are you fading out on me there? I don't I should let you sleep."

"I. . .should stay. . . .awake. . .but it's hard. . . talk to me."

"About what."

"I don't know. . . anything. . . work. . . .home. . .growing up."

Her eyes had closed again, as I struggled to come up with a topic on the spot. Think man think. 

"Ok, I can tell you about work. I got started on the x files because of my sister, her name was Samantha."

"Was?"

"Yeah, um she was taken from us when we were quite young. I guess the X files was another way to give me hope I'd find her. I found it quite by accident really, it was a bit of a waste dump for ufo sightings and other unexplained phenomena, but I was fascinated. I wanted to read more and more, all the case files I could get my hands on."

"You said she was taken, by who?"

"I had no idea until recently." I took in a deep breath. " I underwent regression hypnosis, to the night when she was taken. I remembered a bright light and a presence in the room."

I looked intently at her, gauging her reaction. She looked confused at fist, then spoke up.

"She'd lucky to have someone who loves her so much, who won't give up o. . ." Her voice gradually grew fainter as she drifted out of consciousness.

"Scully? Shit, talk to me. Oh god." My strides grew longer as I continued towards the wreckage. My arms were screaming now from holding her for so long but I ignored the pain. Her face was completely slack, and even paler than this morning. I shook her gently, trying to bring her around, but not a single flicker of recognition crossed over her features. Damn it. Not now Scully, not when we're so close.

Just when I thought, my body was about to give out, I saw something up ahead, coming further into focus. I prayed that this was it, and that I wasn't seeing things, but the sounds then came into range now too. A whole group of people were cleaning up the wreckage, I guess all the other passengers had been picked up.

A man in the distance started yelling, at the sight of me carrying scully.

"We've got more survivors, I didn't think it was possible, but we do. Get someone over here."

Music to my ears. I made it another 100 metres closer before dropping to my knees. Scully came down with me as we fell, still holding one another.

Just before I lost consciousness, I felt someone unpeeling my arms from Scully.

"It's ok now man, let her go. We'll look after her now."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

I lay in the hospital bed staring at the roof. I hated hospitals. Only when I was a patient that was. The gowns were always revealing, the sheets starchy and there was always someone poking and prodding you, not giving you a moments peace.

The flowers around me were nice, that was some consolation. Mulder had even bought me some, very sweet I thought. 

My parents were dismayed that I was here, my dad especially. He reiterated his concerns over my new choice of profession, sighting this incident as a case study. Well that one I could field. Yes, I was working for the FBI, but that didn't mean I'd be getting injured all the time. A plane crash happens at any time, not just at work. He had no reply to this, or at least he didn't voice one, simply up and left the room. 

Mum said he'd get used to it eventually. I hoped so.

My next visitor was more of a surprise. The Assistant director came to see me. My new boss, who I'd had limited dealings with in the past. He welcomed me aboard and wished me luck on our next assignment, which started the second I got out of here. Couldn't wait. Something about A serial Killer, who took the livers of his victims, sounded interesting anyway, even if a little macabre.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Scully. Just thought I'd check and see how you're feeling."

"Just great, I don't get released until tomorrow, I'll go mad in here."

"Only another day."

"Then we're on another case," He looked surprised that I knew. "Skinner just left." I said by way of explanation.

"Oh yeah, at least this ones local. Although, serial killings, not my favourite thing, but they have a spooky twist."

"What, do you think it's the work of Little green men."

"Grey." He deadpanned.

"What?"

"Grey, the reticulin skin tone is actually grey. Common mistake, I won't hold it against you, unless you want me to." He said standing up, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Goodbye agent Mulder."

"See you Scully, Welcome aboard."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

The End

What did you think?

Now, I've done all the hard work, it's your turn. Just click below to send feedback.

Please!!!!


End file.
